fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
David Ari Leon
|birth_place =US | genre = | occupation = Composer, musician, songwriter | years_active = 1990–present | label = Vitamin Records, SoundMind Music | website = SoundMindMusic.com }} David Ari Leon (born December 12, 1967) is an American composer, musician and music supervisor. He is best known for writing and supervising music for Marvel Entertainment on titles including Spider-Man and Incredible Hulk. He is a songwriter on the themes to the Marvel series Avengers and Super Hero Squad, and he composed the main title music to the shows Xyber 9 and Mr. Bill Presents. Featured music Leon was featured as a musician on NPR's syndicated program Morning Edition in five episodes between the years 2005 to 2010. He was also featured on the album "Rockabye Baby! Baby's Favorite Rock Songs," which was available exclusively at Starbucks March 23 – April 19, 2010. The album reached #3 on Billboard's Kids Albums chart,http://www.billboard.com/#/charts/kids-albums #18 on the Billboard Independent Albums,http://www.billboard.com/#/charts/independent-albums?begin=11&order=position and #111 on the Billboard Top 200.http://www.billboard.com/#/charts/billboard-200?begin=101&order=position It contains a version of the Rolling Stones song Ruby Tuesday that Leon performed and produced for the Rockabye Baby! series, which also features the artists Björk, Journey and Kanye West. Education and early career College In 1990, Leon received a B.A. degree from UCLA in music composition, where he focused on piano performance, film scoring and electronic music production. While attending the university, he did internships with Academy Award nominated composers, Mark Isham and Danny Elfman, the latter of which resulted in Leon's first feature film credit on the Clive Barker movie, Nightbreed. Immediately following his completion of university, Leon worked on Days of Our Lives, garnering him an Emmy nomination for "Outstanding Music Director." Marvel and Fox In 1994, Leon began working for New World, the parent company of Marvel at that time, as Music Director and composer on the TV series Valley of the Dolls. The following year (1995) was the start of his work for Marvel as composer and music supervisor on the show Spider-Man in addition to other titles for Fox Kids. Leon subsequently held a Vice President of Music title for Fox from 1997 to 2002. During that time, he supervised music for Fox Family (now ABC Family) as well as Fox Kids. Also during that period as a music VP for Fox, Leon received music supervisor credits on many film and television projects such as the movie "Les Miserables" starring John Malkovich and the primetime series "State of Grace" for ABC Family starring Frances McDormand. Leon left ABC Family in 2002 and established SoundMind Music, which is his active company today. Recent works More recently, Leon performed and arranged songs for a series of albums on Vitamin Records by artists including Neil Young, The Cure, R.E.M. and Pink Floyd. In 2009, he began writing and supervising music for a series of Motion Comics for Marvel, starting with The Astonishing X-Men by Joss Whedon. In 2011, the movie Thor: Tales of Asgard released, a co-production by Marvel and Lions Gate, which Leon music supervised. Starting in 2011 and going into 2014, while continuing his TV music work on the ABC shows Sea Rescue and The Wildlife Docs, Leon also currently scores music for popular interactive EA iPhone/iPad applications, including hit game titles such as Contre Jour, Superman and Woody Woodpecker. References External links * * * David Ari Leon at NYTimes.com * David Ari Leon at Allmusic * David Ari Leon at Last.FM Category:1967 births Category:Composers for piano Category:Video game composers Category:American television composers Category:American keyboardists Category:Jewish American composers Category:Living people